Fatherhood
by Yanu
Summary: Xanxus is suddenly being confronted with his own child he didn't know existed. How will he handle this kid, who's too much like him?
1. The child

It was a similar night, 7 years ago, which led Xanxus to a street that was buzzing with life, late in the night. Red lights flashed from the neon signs of the clubs, groups of people ambled along the closed stores, singing and laughing into the cold night with their partners in their arms, searching for the next bar to party at.

It was a November night when Xanxus fled the cold emptiness of his bed that was reminding him too much of this pointless life as the leader of the very best assassins, yet not the leader of this goddamn family, not the successor of all that belongs to Vongola, despite being the rightful heir as the son of Vongola the Ninth.

Breathing in the cool air, he walked over the cobblestones, looking for a distraction to cool down his anger that flared up again at the mere thought of the Ninth.

And there he saw her: Standing at the corner of a club, she was clutching her jacket, shivering in the short skirt that bared her long legs to the cold air. The red lights let her golden hair shimmer, her shining eyes hastily searched from face to face, looking for a client to warm her bed for the night and provide her the money she needs to survive.

Her eyes fell upon Xanxus, who was watching her, a pleading look on her face, asking him to come closer.

This night wasn't like the other nights, yet it wasn't anything special either. After he paid the girl and left, the coldness crept back to his limbs, forcing him to raise his flame, and keep the darkness at bay that threatened to engulf him.

7 years have passed, 7 years of battling and killing and secretly plotting, patiently waiting for the right moment to claim what is rightfully his. Going out in the night from time to time became a habit, he savored the moments of loneliness, away from the noisy atmosphere at the headquarters, and every night he searched for new places, new women, not knowing what it is that keeps him going, not knowing what it is he's really looking for.

The cold air in the November night reminded him of that night again, 7 years ago. He took the route to the street he hasn't visited again for a long time.

And there, in front of the club, she was standing again. Her hair, once golden, now a matted black, flowed in the cool wind. Her body, once a slim figure and so beautiful under his hands, looked more rounded, her eyes never standing still to search for new customers, every day, every night.

When she spotted Xanxus, her eyes widened with recognition. As he was about to walk towards her, she spun around, rushed through the entrance of the club and scurried back moments later, dragging a little boy behind her.

She came to a halt in front of him and shoved the boy before Xanxus' feet.

"Look!" she exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you all this time! Look at him, he's your kid, I didn't take the Pill, because I wanted to have a child, but I couldn't tell you and you never showed up and...I- I don't even know you, yet it made me so happy to have little Vito around me all the time."

Xanxus didn't listen. His widened eyes took in the familiarity of the boy's face. The boy looked up at him with distaste in his eyes, a scowl on his tiny lips that looked so familiar, clear blue and sharp eyes that have seen too much at his young age, hidden behind strands of unruly black hair, just as his. He had too much of him, who was he? Where did he come from? Why does he exist? Should he?

Once long ago, it was Xanxus who was standing at the boys place, showing his flame to the Ninth with the false hope of having found his father.

This boy can't be his, he refuses to let this happen again, he's not a father, he can't be a father, he will not repeat what the excuse of his father has done.

Xanxus spun around and rushed down the street, speeding up around the corner until he found his car.

He sat behind the wheel and tried to catch his breath. The mirrors of his car taunted him, making him wonder if his own real father did the same and just hooked up with his mother for a night. Will this boy do the same once he's grown?

Memories of his childhood suddenly fueled his anger, made him want to jump out of the car again to strangle the woman and burn her to ashes. Who was she, toying with him like this?

One week had passed since he had last gone out in the night. Whenever he felt like leaving, the image of the boy came haunting him like a ghost, reminding him of his existence.

Even when he was on the way to a mission in broad daylight, the kids that turned around to stare in awe at the luxurious car he was sitting in made him feel uncomfortable.

Right then, Squalo's voice reached his ear:

"VOOI, boss, are you listening! We're almost there."

Heading for a deserted street outside the village they passed through, Squalo glanced at Xanxus, who still looked like he was lost in thoughts.

"Boss…. VOI, Boss! What's wrong with you?"

"…nothing."

"Voi, this is not like you. You've been like this for a whole week!"

"Like what?"

"Like…well…you didn't complain about food, you didn't even throw a bottle at me!"

Xanxus raised an eyebrow: "I didn't know you were into getting shit thrown at your head that much."

"VOOOII, that's not what I mean! Oh, fuck it."

Xanxus let Squalo do the killing. They caught their victims by surprise; never did they expect to be found so quickly. Blood splashed against the wooden walls of the little hut the victims had chosen as their hideout. Their screams were loud, yet on this deserted route, no one was nearby to hear the last moments of their pitiful lifes.

Squalo didn't dare to mention it, yet he still wondered why Xanxus accompanied him to this mission, which he could've fulfilled on his own without any help.

Not that Xanxus was helping; he only had moved few quick steps to avoid the bullets before Squalo's sword slashed through the arms of the victims that had quickly grabbed their guns at the duo's sudden entrance.

If Squalo didn't know it any better, it looked like Xanxus wanted to talk to him about something, but was too proud start the conversation and on top of that he avoided any questions about his mood.

Squalo cursed. He knew it would take ages until Xanxus would open up to him. All he could do is trying to find out what it is that bothers him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will follow next night.

First fanfic I've ever written. Please point out any mistakes, english is not my motherlanguage and I'm very unfamiliar with writing xD


	2. Confrontation

The mornings in the red light district were always quiet ones. The night life ended around this time, yet it was also too early for the day life to start. Every now and then people left the club, some of them with a hangover, clutching their aching heads and trying to orientate themselves in the street that looks so different with the snow that fell overnight.

The club Xanxus visited a second time a week before was standing at the corner of two small streets, a tall building which seemed to have little apartments at the top leaned on a tree on the opposite of the street with his hands hidden in the warm pockets of his long winter coat. The confrontation with the woman and the kid had left him confused, he had cursed later on for running away from the situation. But what should he have done instead? The only thought that came to him was killing the boy. Xanxus never wanted a child, he doesn't want anyone to know that he has a child, so either he could try to keep it a secret or end the boy's life. The kid's similarity to him made him want to choose the latter option.

What if he has the same flame as him and tries to overcome him one day? What if that woman dares to ask him to take responsibility? The best way to avoid all that was the kid's death. It was difficult though to approach him. The nights were too busy which made it difficult to sneak into the building. The curtains of the apartments on the top floors were always closed, so he couldn't find out where and if he's living in any of the rooms there. Checking official documents of the habitants of this district proved to be waste of time, because he still didn't know the name of the girl and the one she was called by, Annie, was just a nickname. He doubted that they're even registered as inhabitants. Xanxus also thought of looking through the list of students from the schools nearby, the boy named Vito could be registered in one of them. The reason he hadn't tried that was Squalo, who seemed to sense that he was not himself and kept a secret. He had bothered him with tons of questions and carefully watched every of his moves, even at dinner, which made his food taste like shit and gave him a nice headache. The only chance to get away from him was occupying him with enough missions to get time to take care of this matter before anyone found out.

More and more people filled the streets, heading to the bus stations, raising the jalousie of the shops, shoveling the snow to clear the path in front of their houses, the day slowly awoke after a long night. Xanxus yawned. He had arrived one hour before to not miss the kid once he goes to school. At least Xanxus hoped that he would do so. The outskirt of the district had several roads through a forest and only two of them led to the nearby schools. If the kid would take one of these, attacking him on this lonely route would be easy.

Another hour passed slowly. The snow began to melt under the warm sunlight. To not seem suspicious to the people around him and freeze in the cold air, Xanxus sat back into his car with a cup of coffee and waited. He had to fight to urge to just burst into the club and shoot them all, patience is not what he was born with and he was sick of waiting. Maybe they weren't even in the house at all….

Just as he began to think about giving up and digging out more documents first, the entrance of the building opened and the kid jumped out into the snow. He quickly formed a snowball and hid behind the corner. His mother followed after that. As she stepped out of the building, the snowball hit her shoulder. Xanxus watched their snowball fight, relieved that he was right with his assumption that the kid really did live here with his mother. He lowered the window car to hear their conversation.

Annie picked the snow out of Vito's hair and pushed a bobble hat on his head. "Vito, don't wander around in the forest this time and go straight to school, okay? I don't want to hear more complaints that you're coming too late to classes. I can't bring you every day to school, mama has to go to work too."

"Yeah, mom", he said. Pushing the hat further up to clear his vision, he let Annie help him put on the school bag. She planted a kiss on his cheek and waved him goodbye. Xanxus waited till the woman left. She turned to the opposite direction, probably heading to work like she had said. After that, he climbed out of his car again and followed the child.

Vito didn't seem to be in a hurry; he stopped every now and then, looked from building to building and then walked straight to a person shoveling the snow. Xanxus watched from the opposite side of the street when Vito spoke to the old man with the shovel.

"Can I do that for you for just one Euro?" he asked. The old man looked down at him and frowned: "30 Cent, not more, I already did half the work."

"How about 70 Cent?"

"No, leave."

"Then how ab-"

"Just leave already!" the old man shouted, "I don't need your help, why do you always come to me, is it fun to bother an old man like me? You son of a whore, I don't need your filthy hands on the pride that is my bakery, now leave!"

"If you're so proud of it, why did you open it in this kind of place?"

"Don't ask such ridiculous questions! This bakery has been standing here before the filth spread here and took our ladies' and men's innocence. We had such a fine society here, but ever since you lots settled down here, everything got worse and then brats like you pop up everywhere and stain our kids! I am not going to give up on this place. One day, our society will claim it back and drive you off this place!" Leaning on the shovel, he gasped for breath. "Just leave, don't bother this old man."

Vito didn't budge. He didn't seem the least bit fazed by the outburst of the man. He continued: "Don't you need to look after your shop? I can smell your bread already burning in the oven, you better fix that before the first customers come and smell it. It's bad for business, is it not?" The old man eyes widened and he began to sniff. There was indeed a smell of burned bread coming from his store. "You! You son of a bitch, you held me up on purpose!" Throwing the shovel in Vito's arms, he dashed up the stairs, cursing and cussing profanities. Vito merely grinned and began to crush the thick ice with the edge of the shovel.

Xanxus chuckled behind a van. It was entertaining how Vito moved from one shop to another and used different ways to convince the people that they needed his help to clear the paths in front of their shops. Bending human's will to match his own seemed to be natural to him. Sometimes people willingly gave him their shovel, other times he had to schmooze them until they gave in. Younger women squealed, pinched his cheeks, gave him few coins and then told him to go to school instead of working for the few Euros every morning.

After stashing the coins in his pocket, Vito headed to the little wooden bridge that connected the street with the road through the forest. The number of houses along the route decreased more and more until only pure white fields of snow separated civilization from the nature. Coal tar changed into frozen mud, uneven from the few cars that had passed through and had left a track in the mud before. As he disappeared between the first trees of the forest, Xanxus further closed the distance between them. It was difficult to approach him silently. The melting snow under his feet crushed loudly with every step. He waited till the boy went deeper into the forest and made sure that no one was heading the same way behind him.

Xanxus contemplated how to kill him. His guns would leave a trace, so strangling him and then burning him would make it easier to deal with his remains. The thought of the burning face resembling his gave him an odd feeling though. The boy was partially his, even if the other part made him clench his jaw with rage. The woman was next, that was for sure.

Being occupied with his confusing feelings again, Xanxus looked up again to check on the boy, only to find him facing him directly, blue eyes fixed on him and searching for a clue, why Xanxus was following him. There wasn't any trace of fear in his eyes, yet his posture was defensive, as if he was expecting an attack. The lack of fear made Xanxus wonder whether the kid had found his flame and knew how to use it. Xanxus had been around the same age when he had started to use it to terrorize his neighborhood and classmates to get what he wanted.

Curiosity nudged him to test him out, to see how strong he is, to take pride in his power that was created by him. As quick as a flash, he closed in on him and slammed him to the ground with his hand at the boy's throat. It happened too quickly for Vito to react and before he could reach up the grab his father's hand, he was thrown across the road through the low branches of a tree and crashed into the snow behind a bush.

Spitting out the cold ice, he pushed himself up on shaky hands and knees and tried to comprehend what just happened. Fear clenched his heart as a pair of shoes appeared in his field of vision and then he was thrown on his back again, pressed down into the snow by a large hand.

He began to kick and scream, but his legs were caught easily and his voice broke from the grip on his throat. Yet it wasn't tight enough to strangle him. Tugging desperately at Xanxus' sleeve, he gasped for breath: "What..d-do..you want f-from m-me!"

"Kill you."

"W-Why?"

"Because you were not meant to be fucking born!"

"M-Mom will c-call…p-police..y-you…p-prison…!"

"Your mom's next."

"N-NO! N-Not mom!" he cried. Tears began to flow down the side of his eyes and his grip around Xanxus' sleeve weakened.

Xanxus' scowl deepened. This kid was pathetic, weak and a fucking crybaby. The little spark of pride he'd felt before vanished instantly and only the want to kill remained. No way in hell would he let any of his subordinates see this pathetic offspring. With his other hand holding the boy's legs down, he leaned forward to finish what he had started. Just as he pressed down harder, a sudden pain shot through his arm and a bright orange flame combusted from the kid's hand, scorching his sleeve instantly and burning the skin underneath.

Shielding his eyes from the burst of flames, he jumped up with a laugh and moved few steps away from Vito. This is what he was waiting for. With tears still running and snot dropping from his nose, Vito scrambled to his feet, his hands still lit with a bright flame. It wasn't anything like Xanxus' flame. It flickered in a similar way Sawada's flame did, yet it still had sudden uncontrollable bursts that made the snow on the ground sizzle loudly.

Kneeling down and putting some ice on his burnt flesh, Xanxus chuckled: "So you've got a flame too after all, and here I thought you're just a pathetic wimp. Well, you still look like one."

Vito glared at him. "Leave me and mom alone. And if you tell me what you know about this flame, I won't say anything to the police."

"What can a dimshit like you do to me with the police? You think those fuckers will help you? They piss their pants at the mere mention of the family's name. Don't make me laugh, kid, you think waving around that shitty flame of yours makes you powerful?" Xanxus lit up his own hand and a stream of hot flames shot few meters past Vito through the forest with a crushing sound.

Vito gaped at the destruction behind him. The flames not only pulverized the frozen trees, but also liquified the earth that was still glowing red. Bits of burning branches rained down from the crowns of the surrounding trees and even the parts that were not hit steamed with cold snow turned to hot water. He'd never seen someone else beside him using a flame and he'd never imagined that it could 'cause this kind of destruction in an instant.

He'd found out about his flames a year before when his mother had cried for his help in the middle of the night. The man who'd whipped bloody trails onto her skin was the first one to taste his flame. His fear of losing his mother, his only support in this insane world of the adults that had taught him to think like them had given him a power that surged through his veins and tickled his fingertips till a flame burst out and burned everything he touched. Yet it wasn't as powerful as this.

He looked back at his father in awe, who smirked with satisfaction at the reaction. This was the man who had a more powerful flame than him, the one who could answer him why he had this kind of power and how he could handle it without hurting his mom or accidently burning their only belongings. His awe faltered though when he remembered again why that man was standing in front of him. The disappointment brought back the tears to his eyes. His father was not here to teach him anything, to help his mom get out of the place where she was treated like a lowlife, just a tool for business. This man was not going to give them a better life.

And there was no way he could get away from him alive; his only hope was crushed after the demonstration of power.

Xanxus suddenly stood up again, startling Vito, but he wasn't looking at the boy, instead his eyes were fixed on the bushes over which Vito was thrown earlier. A second man broke through it, cussing loudly when his hair got caught in the branches. He looked at Xanxus, opened his mouth to speak, but then noticed Vito standing opposite to Xanxus and froze. Silence descended on the scene, until an ear-piercing yell made them both cover their ears in pain.


	3. Hanna

Sorry for the wait. I can only write at night and there ain't many opportunities to stay awake late ;_;

* * *

Squalo stared. The detector every Varia member had to keep with them to determine each other's location led him to this god forsaken place, into a forest covered under thick snow.

He had noticed Xanxus' absence early in the morning and had wondered where he was. It was unlike him to get up early, and as far as he knew, there wasn't any mission planned, since the last few requests by the Ninth were rejected. Out of curiosity he had checked Xanxus' location on his small detector and spotted him in a nearby village.

The evening before, he could've sworn that Xanxus was nervous. Last time he'd seen his boss sweating and staring into emptiness and pacing up and down was right before the Cradle Affair. So he decided to follow him, hoping that he'd find out what was bothering Xanxus.

As he fought his way through the bushes to the location where orange light and cries of a kid's voice were coming from, he not only found his boss, but a small boy…who looked just like his boss.

Xanxus froze when he saw him, shocked at being found out; bewildered that Squalo knew where he was. Then he spotted the small device in Squalo's hand and clenched his jaw in frustration. He'd been so occupied with plans of what to do with the child that he forgot about the transmitter in his belt.

Squalo stared at the boy. In spite of the bobble hat and the wet strands of hair sticking to the boy's forehead, he still recognized the familiar face and the taint, almost everything of him looked like a smaller version of his boss, except for the blue eyes. And as if the similarity wasn't clear enough, the boy's hand were lit with erratic orange flames. Like father, like son was the first thought that crossed his mind, it was such a ridiculous sight that he almost started to laugh. "VOOOOI! What the fuck is going on here!" he yelled.

Neither of them answered him. The boy ceased his flames and looked at him with calculating eyes as if he was determining whether he was friend or foe. Xanxus looked at him as if he was ready to kill him here and now, which wasn't anything new, but the intensity of it startled Squalo.

"What the fuck do YOU want here!" Xanxus growled.

"That's what I want to ask you! Who's that boy, don't tell me you have a kid?"

"He's not mine."

"VOI, of course not, he just happens to look like you!"

"Shut the fuck up and leave."

"I won't" Squalo said. He walked up to the kid and knelt down beside him. "Voi, what's your name? Is my shitty boss there your father?"

Vito stepped away from him with a wary look. "He's your boss? Will you try to kill me too?"

"Voi, why should I do that? I'm not-" Squalo's eyes widened, "what! He tried to kill you?" Squalo spun around to stare at his boss. "Are you fucking nuts!"

"Don't fucking yell at me," Xanxus growled "I didn't ask for a fucking brat, especially not from a whore, so fuck off and let me end this brat here!"

Squalo narrowed his eyes at him and pushed Vito behind his legs: "Over my dead body! I will not let you harm your own kid, even if I'd have to fight you! "

Squalo's determined look made Xanxus uneasy. Did he just say that he'd put the kid over his loyalty to him? Was that a sign that he might one day betray him and side with that brat?

He gazed down at the boy, wondering if he'd really grow up to become as fearful as him and make use of his power to claim the leadership position that Xanxus was occupying. Would Squalo support that boy?

Xanxus couldn't admit it, but he's been relishing Squalo's loyalty all these years. Never did he let anyone get close to him, yet Squalo had somehow managed to burst into his world and pledge his life to him. He's been the closest person to him, as well as the only one who dared to speak up against him, but never did he put his loyalty at stake. It just proved that killing the boy was the right decision, yet he hesitated too long and his worst imaginations became reality.

"Don't you dare show your face at the headquarters ever again, pledge your loyalty to that brat for all I care, but if I see your face again, I will shoot you!" Xanxus yelled.

His old scars appeared on his skin, spreading over his cheeks and throat. He loaded his guns and sped off with roaring flames through the trees and into the sky.

Squalo stared after him, his mouth open for protest, but Xanxus disappeared too fast to give him any chance to defend himself. For the first time in his life he didn't know how to handle Xanxus' uncontrollable nature. He sighed with relief though. Had Xanxus taken him up on that and attacked him, Xanxus sure would have killed him. There wasn't much of a difference in their strength, but Squalo wasn't sure whether he really would use his sword against him. The cause of all the trouble was clutching his pants, watching in awe how the orange flames disappeared between the trees.

Squalo knelt down to him again and placed his hand on the boy's shoulders: "Voi, look at me. What's your name?"

"Vito" He answered.

"Listen, Vito, I won't let him kill you, understood? But I'm gonna ask you to live at our place. You've got a damn nice flame, you could be so much stronger if you train with us and if he is not gonna train you, I will, I know how that shitty boss fights and I can instruct you, how about that?"

"Um, do you…know how to fly like that?" Vito asked, eyes glittering with amazement.

"VOI!" Squalo laughed. "I can give you what you need for that. You can have everything!"

"Everything? Really?" Vito gasped. "What about mom?"

"She can come with us too."

Vito squealed with joy. His wishes were finally coming true. Ever since he discovered his powers, he had tried his best to become stronger, yet he didn't progress as fast as he wanted to. It made him incredibly happy to have met someone, who not only knew about the flame itself, but even suggested to train him. And this wasn't the only thing he offered to him.

As they made their way back to the village, Squalo told him about the big castle they lived in. Many sparring grounds and training rooms were located in the basement of the building. The castle was big enough for hundred people to live in, a luxurious suite for everyone, yet only the organization's core members and few other members of the squad and servants inhabited the castle. Vito couldn't wait to see the suite for him and his mother. The dirty job his mother had to do would be finally over, she could live in happiness from now on. He wouldn't have to go back to the school where everyone mocked him for not having a father and living in poverty, Squalo promised him a home tutor who would teach him everything.

Taking off his backpack, Vito dumped all his school books on the ground with a big grin. He won't need them anymore; the books he will get will be a hundred times better than the old and worn books. He had cursed his father ever since he learned from his mother that he has a father too like other kids did. Unlike those other fathers though, his had been just another customer of his mother and he never showed up again for many years, until that one evening, when his mother dragged him out of the club excitedly. He felt the years of pent up frustration welling up in his heart along with a glimpse of hope that his father would finally get them out of that place, but that hope was shattered, when his father just turned around and hurried off.

He always put up with the pimp's violent behaviors towards him and his mother and the poverty they had to live in. He had stopped crying long ago and concentrated on trying to make the best out of their situation and help his mother. But when he saw the fleeing back of the man who supposed to be his father, his throat tightened and before he knew it, tears flowed down his cheeks.

He clutched the pants of his father's friend again. He will not let go of this opportunity to live a better life. The terror of nearly being killed by his father was almost forgotten, he was aware though that it was ironically his father's merit that he could finally escape his current situation.

Vito's mother looked up from the sewing machine when the door jingled and her son entered the small tailor shop she was working at for a part time job. Following him was a tall man with long silvery hair.

Vito jumped into her arms with a joyous shriek and blurted incoherent words about castles and training, hugging her fiercely with his short arms. Was this her son? She had never seen him with such a happy face and with sparkling eyes. The man was still standing there, watching them. After a questioned look at him, he began talking about being the subordinate of Vito's father and the offer he made to little Vito.

A monotonous laugh escaped her lips. This was too good to be true. A similar offer more than ten years ago had tricked her into prostitution. A good looking man had come into her life, promised her wealth and a future in Italy, if she was willing to follow him. Later on, she learned that it was a common trick to lure women into another country for prostitution. Along with many others who had been captured, she was kept imprisoned in a club, forced to let men have their way with her. Their passports, their bank cards, everything was taken away from them, even their names and identities. Her real name was Hanna, but throughout the years, she had gotten more than five different names. They were not only used for their fake identity, but also to break their will. Escape attempts were punished, it was impossible to escape the district. Guards were placed on every corner of the streets, some of them running their own shops, getting paid to observe everything and capture those who tried to escape. It was a well knitted net of a syndicate that never let go of anyone who accidently got caught in the threads.

Vito probably didn't know what kind of people he interacted with everyday on the streets. Unlike her he was free to go, no one could harm him. Keeping him by her side was the only thing allowed for her. She thanked God every night for having given her a baby which had rarely cried and never given a reason for the bosses to tear him from her breast.

She caressed Vito's cheeks as he looked up at her sad face expectantly.

"It's impossible" She whispered. "We can't get out of here. See, if we leave now, they will drag us back to the club. Besides, don't believe anything what strangers tell you".

"Voi, I'm not here telling some lies. Just agree and come with me."

"Do you think I'm stupid? What are you going to do with us? Prove me your honesty."

"Mom! I know he's telling the truth. I saw him with…with father" Vito said. "Please, let's go now".

"You met him again?" She asked in disbelief.

Squalo rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Voi, let's hurry." He could sense suspicious eyes watching them from outside the window shop. The street looked like any other. Few passersby walked along the store front, shop men swept the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street and glanced to the tailor shop occasionally.

Lightly pushing Vito off her lab, Hanna stood up and looked out of the window. "Thank you for your offer, but you better leave. It's impossible to get out of here for me. They're already watching us. If you leave now, they will not bother you."

More men appeared on the street, leaning at walls, pretending to be standing there for no apparent reason.

Squalo flashed a grin, happy that so many people suddenly decided to become his prey.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here and tear this fucked up place down."


End file.
